Still On Your Side
by Mercury
Summary: Songfic to the wonderful BBMak song! Daiken warning (again...^^;). Daisuke and Ken meet on the beach in the evening and have a conversation that ends in their finding love. (My 30th fanfic! Go me!) (Also! I'm almost 14! Go me again!)


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uh...this is Daiken again. (and again, and again...) Okay, I don't own Digimon, I don't own this song (BBMak does), and I do own the fic. It's another Daiken...don't hurt me! Please!  
  
The song words are marked by ~ at the begining and end.  
  
This is my 30th fanfic posted at FF.N!!! Time to celebrate!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Still On Your Side-songfic  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
I felt so strange, as I sat on the beach in the chilly night air. My mind wandered, like it usually did, and I simply sat and listened. But it was the quiet that made me feel so different, as if I could get in touch with my feelings easily. Eventually I began walking along the beach, and I soon encountered the large rock formation that most people used as a picnic area.  
  
The wind howled over me while I climbed the rocks. It wasn't until my way down the other side that I saw that I was not the only one spending the late evening on the beach.  
  
Ken was there.  
  
My mind had been wandering, but then it snapped back into reality. The only reason I had let my mind fly into its memories was just in case it might find its way to thoughts about Ken.  
  
He was sitting below me on the rocks and staring out at the dark ocean. The wind whipped through his hair, sending it flying across his face. He looked...disturbed.  
  
~I will stand up for you  
No matter what you're going through~  
  
I forced my Courage and Friendship to show through, and I climbed down to sit beside him. He looked at me and gave me a piercing glare.  
  
"I told you once, I have no reason to join you." He assumed I would be picking on him about that again.  
  
"Ken, it isn't like that's all I can talk to you about," I snapped.  
  
"I don't belong with you."  
  
~You found a place where you belong  
New friends that can do no wrong  
That's what you believe~  
  
It hurt when he said that. I knew he felt like he didn't belong with us, but I felt differently. I felt like he needed someone.  
  
His eyebrows knitted together. "I'll do fine without you and those others." He replied darkly to my silence.  
  
But I was so worried then. He seemed like something was bothering him. If he didn't have someone to take care of him, he might have just gone back to the same person he was previously.  
  
He frowned at me like he wanted me to go away, but I didn't move. One moment, I knew, he'd drop his high-and-mighty cover-ups and fall from his tyrannic position. I just had to wait.  
  
~But who is going to be there when you fall?  
To build you up when you are feeling small?  
Give you the love that you need?  
Who will...I will~  
  
"Well," I pointed out, "There's no harm in just talking to me. Give me a reason for your avoiding us."  
  
"Give me one for your meddling."  
  
"Allright," was my reply. "I'm meddling because I can tell you need to talk to someone. Now. Your turn."  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "I avoid all people because I feel entirely different from everyone else."  
  
"Differences can be good, though. They separate the people I like from the ones I don't."  
  
"People hate me!" he suddenly shouted. "I've never felt loved or welcomed, just because of a few differences!"  
  
~When the whole world turns against you  
Ain't no lie  
Don't you know that  
I will stand up for you  
No matter what you're going through~  
  
"Calm down, Ken," I pleaded. "You're getting out of control. Just calm down and explain what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm so much--" he made quote-unquote signs with his fingers and said, "'Smarter'...than everyone else that I have trouble conversing."  
  
I shrugged. "I can talk to you. I like to talk to you."  
  
If he had heard me, he didn't comment. He only continued telling me why he felt so 'different'.  
  
"I was such a monster for so long," he wailed. "And...look at me! I have long hair...I wear makeup! People can tell that I'm not what they call normal!"  
  
"I don't care about any of that," I told him. "Not your past, your looks, I don't care. If you'd just talk to me, I promise I won't discriminate for anything..."  
  
~I'm still on your side  
Any time, day or night  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side~  
  
"You mean I don't disgust you?" His eyes lit up like a child's at that new hope.  
  
"You've never disgusted me."  
  
He looked at the beach far below us, and for one frightening moment I was afraid he would jump from our high perch. But he simply turned away so that I was facing his back, and spoke out into the ocean.  
  
"I just want to end it all! I want to get away from this cruel life that has left me with no one to rely on, and no one to love!" This shriek of his inner agony was followed by something very unexpected: pained sobbing interrupted only by gasps for air.  
  
~You want to run  
You want to break free  
What you want ain't what you need~  
  
I sat behind him and slowly, gently, calmly trailed my hands up his back to come to rest on his shoulders. I was very surprised at how tense his muscles felt. I rubbed his shoulders and felt him relax back into my arms. I mentally cursed myself for the way that I had treated him when he was Kaizer. Now he laid back in my arms and looked more quiet than I'd seen him ever in my life.  
  
He needed someone to love him, and as far as I was concerned, he'd found someone.  
  
~Can't you see that I care?  
I know I've been hard on you sometimes  
But when you're looking for the things you can't find  
Don't you know who'll be there  
Who will...I will~  
  
He looked up at me, and I found myself staring into his white, tear-stained face.  
  
"You're so gorgeous," I whispered. He quickly made a move to sit up, but I held him down.  
  
"Daisuke..." he was breathing rapidly, and I had a sudden flash in my mind.  
  
"Did I...scare you?"  
  
"No one has ever said that to me before," he replied. "You...did startle me."  
  
I brushed my fingers along his face. "Sorry," I said, "but it's true."  
  
He broke down and cried again, very freely and in such a way that I knew he'd needed this for a long time.  
  
~When it's more than you can handle  
Ain't no lie  
Don't you know that  
I will stand up for you  
No matter what you're going through  
I'm still on your side~  
  
A moment later, he sat up and faced me while trying to control his sobs. "Doesn't it make you feel strange to say that to me?"  
  
~Any time, day or night~  
  
"Not really," I replied quietly. "I guess there's one thing you know about me that others don't."  
  
"And it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Not really," I said again.  
  
~Don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side~  
  
He fell silent for an awkward moment, until he noticed me staring at him. His eyes met mine, and suddenly I felt a bond between us that I knew was stronger than either of us understood.  
  
Eventually he laid down again. I wondered if maybe he was tired from crying, but he actually looked...happy. There with me.  
  
"Ken...I'm here to help you. No matter what; you can cry in front of me, or vent...I don't care."  
  
"Hm," he sighed.  
  
~I'll be there  
I'll be there when you need me~  
  
I slowly moved my hands along his face, to brush over his watery eyes and run through his hair. Just knowing that he was voluntarily letting me show my affection for him left me nearly senseless to all other surroundings except for him.  
  
~I won't let you go~  
  
He barely flinched under my touch, and I was almost blinded by the sudden love for him that had so startled me at first. Then it seemed as though he actually wanted me there with him. He looked up at me, and the ocean wind stirred his hair to blow freely around his face.   
  
And my heart longer for him then, so terribly that I was sure it ached.  
  
~There's nothing I won't do  
I'll be there  
I will stand up for you   
No matter what you're going through  
I'm still on your side~  
  
To my surprise, he reached up and pulled me down to face him--from only a small piece of an inch away from him.  
  
"Daisuke," he breathed heavily, and I could feel his breath against my face, "tell me honestly. Do you love me?"  
  
I nodded and turned so that I could face him more comfortably. "I do. I love you."  
  
Two quick tears escaped from his eyes, and he resumed his heavy breathing. I took this oppurtunity to close the tiny distance between his lips and mine, and lovingly yet quickly showed him his first lesson in love: how to kiss.  
  
He gasped, astonished, and I simply smiled. I was sure we were finally getting somewhere.  
  
~Any time, day or night  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side~  
  
Finally, I sat up straight again. He followed, a weary look passing across his face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm just trying to sort out my feelings right now."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I knew you would." He smiled gently and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You're the first person I've ever really felt comfortable around."  
  
~I will still be around when the others let you down  
I'm still on your side~  
  
I wrapped my arms around him carefully and held him there, shielding him from the wind that was picking up speed and power.  
  
"I'm so glad we found each other," I whispered.  
  
"Mm, me too," was his content reply.  
  
~Any time you need help and you can't find nobody else  
I'm still on your side~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Okay, so, that was a little...weird. And about the words, well, I got the lyrics from a website so I don't know if they're right. I've only heard the song three times.   
  
You still have time to enter my contest! Deadline is January 31st..!  
  
And be on the lookout soon for my original fics. Not Digimon, or Zelda, or anything like that...original!!   
  
*claps* 30 fanfics...only 20 more to go to reach one of my new Year's resolutions! And only *counts* 32 more days for me to be 13! Birthday, please come soon...I am in dire need of plushies!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
